


The Only Thing A Girl Needs

by daringlybelieving



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/pseuds/daringlybelieving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 7x02 Repeat Offender</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing A Girl Needs

            Sharon Raydor slammed the freezer door shut and violently rummaged through her cutlery drawer for a decent sized spoon, silently cursing Interim-Chief Will Pope with every colourful expletive that came to mind. 

            “I cannot _believe_ he wants to me to continue that damn audit!” she ranted to the silver tabby cat that was winding its way around her ankles, purring contentedly and completely oblivious to her owners agitation, “That rat bastard!” 

            She expertly popped the lid off her pint of Phish Food and dug in her spoon to pull out the largest scoop she could. Putting the ice cream in her mouth she allowed it to sit and melt before swallowing, sighing with satisfaction as the sweet taste of marshmallow, chocolate and caramel assaulted her taste buds. 

            “Just what the hell is he thinking?” the cat at her feet ceased its movements and yawned, looking up at her it cocked it’s head to the side and blinked, “Throwing Brenda Johnson to the wolves-” she snorted a humourless laugh and ate another spoonful of her ice cream, “to me, is going to cover his ass and let him keep that office? I don’t think so!” 

            Sharon finally noticed the cat watching her quizzically, if a cat could look quizzical, and stooped down to stroke it’s soft head, “Sorry Lucy, you don’t care about this, do you.” As if to agree with her, the tabby resumed her purring and nuzzled into Sharon’s hand. Sharon smiled at her cat’s affection and put a small bit of ice cream on the tip of her finger, holding it out for the cat to lick off, which she did before cleaning her face with the side of her paw. 

            With one last scratch behind the cat’s ears, Sharon stood and went to the kitchen sink so she could wash her hands. After she dried her hands, she grabbed her pint of Ben & Jerry’s and trudged her way through her house and up the stairs towards her bedroom, Lucy loyally following a few steps behind. Sharon closed the blinds, turned down the bedcovers and arranged the pillows before she deposited herself onto the bed to sit in darkness. 

            She frowned in the direction of her en-suite bathroom, glaring at the closed door and shoving another scoop of Phish Food into her mouth; she chewed angrily on a chocolate chunk as she picked up the television remote and flipped through the channels, coming to a stop at an old black and white movie. Lucy hopped lithely onto the bed and padded over to Sharon, happy purrs vibrating through the small animal’s body as she curled snugly into Sharon’s side. 

            Sharon was briefly bathed in light as the bathroom door opened before the light was extinguished. She paid no attention when the bed dipped to one side and the bedside light was flicked on, instead keeping her focus solely on the couple declaring their love in the black and white movie and her rapidly depleting supply of Ben & Jerry’s, occasionally stroking Lucy’s head gently. 

            “So the cat gets more love than me tonight?” Will asked her, watching her tense frame as she diligently ignored him. Sighing loudly he reached over and pried the T.V. remote from her grasp and turned off the television, “You’re still mad at me, aren’t you.” 

            Sharon huffed and let her spoon dangle in the pot of ice cream, “I don’t know what you expect me to do Will. I have been trying so hard to be Brenda’s friend, because I know how much you hate it when we come running to you asking you to play referee.” Will smiled wryly at her and reached over to take hold the spoon, only to have his hand slapped away and the Raydor-glare aimed his way, “You know I don’t have many female friends, or friends in the department for that matter, and now you expect me to throw her under the bus to cover your ass?” 

            Will said nothing and waited as she toyed with the ice cream, scooping little bits out but not eating it, “I know how much you want to be Chief, I want that for you too, but you should of seen her Will.” Sharon sighed and dropped the spoon back in the tub and put them on the her bedside table, “I just felt so…guilty.” She said quietly, picking up Lucy and holding her close to her chest, “I felt like I was betraying her, you know? And then you wouldn’t even tell her? Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?” 

            Will sighed heavily and ran his hand over his smooth head. He had never seen her like this before, this mixture of anger and guilt that was hanging around her like a thick, stifling blanket, and it hurt him to know that he was responsible for it. Gently he reached over and made her shuffle forwards away from the pillows so that he could press his hand into the small of her back and begin to tenderly massage away the tension. 

            “I’m sorry, Sharon. I know you don’t like it but this audit has to be done by somebody,” Feeling her slowly begin to relax, he leant over and pressed a small kiss to her temple, “you’re the best choice if you want to protect Brenda and the rest of her team.” 

            He felt Sharon gently shudder with laughter and looked at her questioningly, “Bet you never thought you’d get to say that did you? Sharon Raydor looking out for Major Crimes.” She smiled at him as he chuckled with her. 

            “It’s not the first thing that comes to mind when I think of you and the Major Crimes team in the same room, no.” He grinned at her and tried to reach over her for the tub of Ben & Jerry’s, she stopped him again and took another spoonful herself, “What’s with the ice cream? You’re not gonna share?” 

            He looked at her with an expression of mock hurt when she shook her head and crunched another chocolate fish, “These are the only men a girl needs after a hard day.” 

            Will chuckled again and pulled her closer to his side, making Lucy relinquish her spot on the bed and jump off, glaring at the two of them as she stalked out the door, “Well now I just feel used. And you’re really not going to share?” 

            Again Sharon shook her head and ate another scoop. Will tucked the duvet covers closer around the two of them and let her rest her head against his chest, “You know, Brenda called me fat today.” He told her in a voice resembling that of a disappointed child. 

            Sharon snuggled closer into his side and let her hand rest just above his heart, “Aw you’re not fat, there’s just more for me to love.” She cooed at him lovingly. Will smiled at her and wrapped his hand around her waist. 

            “Thanks baby.” Sharon smiled at the rarely used term of endearment and leant up just enough to be able to place a small kiss on the underside of his jaw line, “So you’re sure Ben and Jerry are the only men a girl needs after a hard day at work?” 

            Sharon moved her head off his chest and looked as if she was contemplating his question. After a moment she put the tub of ice cream back on the bedside table and reached across him to flick off the light on his side, “I suppose I could think of a use for you too. Just not tonight.” 

            Will smirked into the darkness as he felt Sharon scoot further down the bed and rearrange her pillows. Following her lead, he did the same and kissed her hair as she settled back into his arms, her hurt feelings forgotten, only to be replaced by those of contentment at being held in his warm embrace.


End file.
